


eventually i fall into you

by idals0



Category: CIX (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Some Cursing, no angst i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idals0/pseuds/idals0
Summary: Yonghee could be spending his Friday night curled up watching Netflix, butno, he justhasto get shoved into a closet to play seven minutes in heaven with his best friend.
Relationships: Bae Jinyoung/Kim Yonghee (CIX)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 127





	eventually i fall into you

**Author's Note:**

> so i came up w this fic idea while half asleep and only got around to writing it later in the day hsfkskdlsl this is kinda rushed???? unbeta-ed too lmao so pls let me know if u see any errors! might get around to proofreading it soon tho !!
> 
> I LOVE YONGBAE I LOVE CIX MORE FICS IN THE TAG PLEASE
> 
> (title taken from heart attack by chuu! stan loona)

This isn’t how Yonghee imagined he’d be spending his Friday night.

Jinyoung decided to ask _him_ out of all his friends to come with him to a party (he couldn’t ask Byounggon hyung, really?), and almost everyone and their mom knows Yonghee has a soft spot for Jinyoung, so.

Here he is.

Nursing a beer bottle in one hand (he hasn’t taken one sip, it’s just for show) and Jinyoung’s hand in the other. (Also for show, because he doesn’t want rich brats grinding on his best friend. It’s not all that bad, reveling in the way they give him the stink eye. Also partly because Jinyoung held his hand as they went in and Yonghee doesn’t want to let go.

Feelings _hurt_.)

Jinyoung tugs on his hand and points across the room. “Hey, it looks like they’re playing spin the bottle over there, wanna join?”

“Uh, I don’t think that’s a good idea—”

“You’ve never played before, right? It’ll be fun.”

Yonghee puffs his cheeks out and thinks. Kissing. No strings attached. As long as it isn’t Jinyoung, he thinks he’ll be fine.

He tightens his grip on Jinyoung’s hand, just a little. “Okay. Let’s go.”

Jinyoung grins.

&

The game turns out to be a spin the bottle and seven minutes in heaven hybrid, so when Yonghee spins the bottle, he prays really fucking hard that it doesn’t land on Jinyoung. If it’s some random stranger, they could just sit in silence for a whole seven minutes and it’d be fine. If the stranger wants to kiss him, that’s fine too. He’d take kissing a random stranger over kissing his best friend any day. Hell, he’d even kiss a rat if it meant he didn’t have to kiss Jinyoung. He has feelings he doesn’t want to unpack and freak Jinyoung out because they’re supposed to be just friends.

Unfortunately, he doesn’t pray hard enough.

The bottle lands on Jinyoung and Yonghee wants the ground to swallow him whole. He barely registers people _ooh_ -ing and whooping and laughing, and next thing he knows he’s shoved into a small closet with Bae Jinyoung.

“Hi.” Yonghee says, voice hardly above a whisper. He shoves his hands in his pockets, looking at the floor.

“Hey.” Jinyoung says, and Yonghee hates that he sounds unbothered by everything, like this is just something that happens on a daily basis. Like this is something he’s used to. (Which he is, if Jinyoung’s drama-esque dating stories are anything to come by. Yonghee of all people knows Jinyoung has a somewhat extensive dating history, so _of course_ kissing isn’t new to him.)

It’s quiet, save for the sound of Yonghee’s erratic breathing. He’s still looking at the floor. He doesn’t want to look at Jinyoung because he knows he won’t be able to look away. And Jinyoung is going to think he’s a creep and that’s it for them; Jinyoung would stop talking to him, he’d be dropped like it’s hot, friendship over. A minute or two has already passed by, so they have five-ish minutes left in this tiny cramped space. Yonghee decides he doesn’t mind standing in silence and not looking at Jinyoung until it’s over.

Jinyoung opens his mouth to speak, but Yonghee talks over him, saying, “No, hey, look, it’s fine if we don’t kiss. We don’t—we don’t _have to_ , I mean it’s just a stupid game, you’re not obligated to kiss me or whatever I mean—”

“Yonghee—”

“Jinyoung, it’s _fine,_ I swear, you really don’t—”

Jinyoung gently cups Yonghee’s face. “I want to.”

Yonghee licks his lips. Jinyoung’s eyes follow the movement. “What?”

Jinyoung moves closer (which isn’t much considering the space) and his breath ghosts over Yonghee’s mouth when he speaks. “We have four minutes left. Wanna make the most out of our time?”

Yonghee’s breath hitches. He chooses not to say anything, responding by closing the gap between them against his better judgment.

Kissing Jinyoung is so much better than what he’d imagined it to be; Jinyoung’s lips are soft and his hands are warm. He fists the sides of Jinyoung’s shirt and Jinyoung pulls him closer, humming into the kiss. He pulls away for a while, catching his breath, then Jinyoung is pulling him again, kissing deeper this time. Yonghee does an awkward, feeble attempt at opening his mouth and thankfully Jinyoung catches on, slipping his tongue in Yonghee’s mouth.

(Holy shit.

_Holy shit._

Yonghee could die right now and he’d be absolutely fine with that.)

Yonghee desperately pulls Jinyoung closer just as Jinyoung pulls away to look at him. He blinks up at Jinyoung for a split second, licking his lips again, before Jinyoung leans down to press a kiss on the corner of his mouth. Then he moves up to press a kiss to his cheek, then on the mole under his eye. (Yonghee tries to ignore the fluttering feeling in his gut when Jinyoung kisses it again.)

Jinyoung moves his head lower to kiss his neck, only pressing two kisses before someone knocks on the closet door. Yonghee pulls away, heart jumping at the way Jinyoung tries to prolong the kiss by leaning in again. But the situation hits Yonghee square in the gut, a grand piano crashing and playing all the wrong notes sounding in his head. He pushes Jinyoung off of him, pushes the closet door open, and pushes past the crowd of partygoers and walks out into the street.

He manages to catch the last bus back to the dorm, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

&

big head  
  
yonghee  
  
are you okay?  
  
did you get home safe?  
  
i know you're reading this  
  
i'm sorry  
  
yonghee :(  
  
i'm really sorry  
  
please  
  
**Read** 12:12 PM

Yonghee ignores all of Jinyoung’s calls and texts and doesn’t bother opening any of the voice messages he’s sent over iMessage. It’s been three days.

(Feelings fucking _hurt_.)

He doesn’t bother going to his classes for the day, giving him both a sense of satisfaction and dread because 1) Jinyoung is definitely going to wait for him outside the Math building only to find out he isn’t there, and 2) midterms is next week. He has so much to catch up on.

Hyunsuk left early in the morning only to come back with two paper bags filled with cereal boxes before leaving for class, leaving a note on the fridge that said _thank me later :D_ with a half-assed drawing of a bunny on the lower right corner.

(Hyunsuk is the best roommate, really. Yonghee is thankful for him. Jinyoung tried visiting over the weekend and Hyunsuk had to keep coming up with more elaborate lies so he wouldn’t try to get in their dorm.

Yonghee didn’t mean to hurt Jinyoung like that, especially since they’re best friends, but he doesn’t think he can face Jinyoung. Not right now, at least.)

He’s lying down on the small couch in their dorm room, feet propped up on the chair by Hyunsuk’s desk. He mindlessly scrolls through social media, past the tweets about BTS performing in the Grammys and k-pop fancams in viral thread replies.

He freezes when he hears a knock on their door.

“Hello? Yonghee?”

Shit. It’s Jinyoung.

Shit shit shit shit _shit_.

Yonghee holds his phone to his chest and squeezes his eyes shut as if it would make Jinyoung go away.

“Yonghee, oh my god, please tell me you’re home. It’s really cold. I need to talk to you.”

Yonghee opens his eyes, takes a deep breath, and rolls off the couch. He doesn’t trust himself to stay upright when he stands, so he crawls across his dorm room to the door. He reaches up to grip the doorknob and pulls himself up. His knuckles are turning white.

He turns the doorknob and lets the door swing open, just enough for him to peek through.

“Hey. You’re home.”

Yonghee blinks and pulls the door open, much wider this time. He presses his lips into a tight smile.

“Can I come in?” Jinyoung asks, hand on the doorframe.

Yonghee nods and steps away from the door, letting Jinyoung walk in and shut the door behind him.

“Look,” Jinyoung starts. “I’m sorry. I—”

“I think we should be seated for this, yeah?”

Jinyoung nods and Yonghee positions himself on the couch, tucking his legs underneath him. Jinyoung follows suit, placing his hand palm up on the space between them. Yonghee notices the bags under his eyes, darker than he remembers them being. Jinyoung’s hair is messy, too.

“I’m sorry,” Jinyoung says again, looking at his hand then at Yonghee’s face. Yonghee leans his head on the couch’s backrest. “I’m really sorry. I’m sorry I’ve been bugging you the past few days. I should’ve given you space. I looked for you in the Math building today, too.”

Yonghee purses his lips. “What am I to you, Jinyoung?”

Jinyoung looks at him, confused. “You’re my best friend.”

“And,” Yonghee says, “as my best friend, shouldn’t you be sorry for something else, too?”

A pause. Jinyoung’s hand is still between them. “No.”

Yonghee scoffs. _Like fuck he isn’t sorry. He leads me on and says he isn’t sorry?_ He begins to push himself off the couch. “Then I don’t think we should be talking right now—”

“Wait, no.” Jinyoung reaches out to grab his wrist, pulling him back. “I said no, because I’m not sorry for kissing you that night. If you want me to be sorry then fine, I’m sorry. But I don’t regret it. I don’t regret kissing you.”

Yonghee half-kneels on the couch. “What?”

“I don’t regret kissing you.” Jinyoung’s hand slides down and he threads their fingers together. “I’m never going to regret kissing you. Because,” his voice cracks, “because I like you. Hell, I’m in love with you. Kim Yonghee, I’m in love with you. I have been for a long time.”

“What?”

“If you don’t, uh, feel the same way, it’s okay to tell me, because—” Jinyoung loosens his hold on Yonghee’s hand but Yonghee grips it tighter.

“No, no, wait. You’re _in love with me_?”

Jinyoung looks like he’s in pain. “I thought I made that clear.”

“What the fuck.” Yonghee laughs despite himself. Jinyoung almost looks scared. “Jinyoung. Jinyoung. I’m in love with you too.”

“You… what?”

Yonghee’s laughter bubbles out of his throat again, scooting closer to Jinyoung. “I’m in love with you.” He’s grinning now. “I have been for a long time, too.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Jinyoung is grinning, too. “Okay. I love you. I’ll kiss you now.”

“Okay.”

(Hyunsuk finds them curled up on the couch fast asleep when he gets home. He snaps a pic on his phone and smiles to himself, making a mental note to post it someday.)

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @enbykebi  
> cc: @enbyju


End file.
